


A Future Gavin Problem

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: I Saw Gavin Free With The Reaper [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Gavin has someone else in his bed the only fucking time he wants to use it.





	A Future Gavin Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> For my girlfriend, after hearing her squeal about cuddling fics.

Gavin was surprised to see someone in his bed, and he was even more surprised to see that it was Trevor. The man that lived on coffee and rarely sleeps, was in Gavin's bed.

Usually, Gavin wouldn't mind. He and Trevor were on the same "Sleep Is For The Weak" boat, but looking at a screen for eighteen hours with only two short breaks in between changes that pretty quick. All Gavin wanted to do was collapse in his bed, but there was already a person curled up in his sheets, and that person was a skilled hitman that could probably kill Gavin in his sleep. Literally. Gavin wouldn't be surprised if Trevor just suffocated him if he gets close.

But Gavin wasn't really deterred by that at the moment. Keeping his eyes open seriously hurts at this point and all the eye drops in the world wouldn't fix it. Gavin knows, he tried that already. "Bloody hell, Trevor. Get outta my bed." Gavin mumbled, anger just barely hinting at his words. He was too tired for any real emotions. Trevor is unresponsive, and Gavin sighs, dragging his feet over to the side of the bed Trevor was on. "Treyco, get up. I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Trevor slurs from his bundle of Gavin's blankets.

"You're in my bed."

"It'sa big bed."

"I want to sleep in my big, empty bed."

"Wha? Afraid I'll cuddle ya?"

That's when Gavin realizes he isn't talking to Trevor, rather, he was talking to asleep Trevor, because there's no way in hell his formidable coworker would playfully threaten cuddles.

Gavin sighs. Arguing with a sleep talker isn't going to get Gavin to bed any sooner, and he's barely keeping his eyes open as is, and he really didn't care anymore. He undoes with his belt as he goes to the other side of the bed, pulling his shorts down and kicking them off. He fumbles with the buttons on his shirt for longer than he would like to admit, but eventually he gets it off and he can fall into bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Gavin pulls the sheets over him and sticks to the edge of the bed, avoiding Trevor as best as he could. He can't even get a thought out on the issue before he falls asleep, exhaustion taking him.

* * *

Gavin is slow to realize the predicament he's in when he wakes up. Hell, Gavin almost went back to sleep altogether, the warmth and lingering exhaustion being very persuasive. But eventually, he does realize that Trevor has him in a vice grip, flushed against his chest.

Gavin's head is tucked under Trevor's, his hands clenching Trevor's shirt in loose fists. Trevor's got his arm around Gavin, pulling and keeping Gav close. Gavin can feel Trevor's slow and calm heartbeat as he breathes, and it's quite peaceful, also trying to lull him back to sleep.

Gavin sighs, getting comfortable before falling back asleep. Your hot coworker that could snap your neck cuddling you? That sounded like a future Gavin problem.


End file.
